White Lilies
by Artemis1
Summary: What happens when Rei gets scouted to be a model!?
1. There She Was, Just a Walking Down the S...

White Lilies   
  
by Artemis   
  
Background: The inner Senshi are all in college and the final battle is over.   
Everything is fine and dandy.....don't I love this setting?  
  
Part One - There She Was, Just a Walking Down the Street.....   
  
There I was, just walking down the street (no, I wasn't singing   
doo-wa-doo-wa-doo-wa-dum-di-di-dum), when a young man came up to me. I   
groaned.....not again.....but he was different.   
"Excuse me, but I'm from Yazawa, Inc. Would you like to model for us?" he asked   
in a pleasant tone, not forceful or anything.   
"Model?" I shouted, bewildered. "Modeling as in.....for real?"   
"Well, I'm not sure about the future, but for our winter collection. You'd be   
the perfect image," the man smiled sweetly.   
"Well....." I stuttered.   
"Here's my card, please be in touch," he smiled, handing me his card. "By the   
way, my name is Yazawa Takaomi."   
"Hino Rei!" I blurted out. "I will be in touch!"   
He chuckled to himself and walked away, down the street. I stood there   
flabbergasted for a minute or two. I had just been scouted as a model? What   
would everybody say? But what a nice man that Yazawa-san was.   
  
  
  
"Scouted?" they shouted at me.   
"Oh, yes, of course!" I replied in a boasting tone, flicking my raven black hair   
behind my shoulders. "I was just walking down the street."   
"Rei!!!!! How could you do that!!!" Mina wailed. "I wanna be scouted too!!!"   
"You have to have the flawless beauty like me," I sighed. "It's tough.....I   
don't know what to say about it."   
"Stop boasting and tell us what your going to do!" Usagi-chan frowned.   
"You should go for it while you can," Mako-chan smiled supportively. "We are   
free to do whatever we want now."   
"Oh, I know, but grandpa and Yuuichiro and everybody....." I sighed.   
"Stuff them! Or I'll swap!" Mina shouted.   
  
  
  
I wandered around my room with the card in the middle of the floor. To call or   
not? Yes or no? Maybe? That's not good enough. Well, it wasn't forever. It was   
only the winter collection. Besides, what was there to lose? I picked up the   
phone and dialed. The tone rang for a couple of times, then it was picked up.   
"Yazawa, Inc. How may I help you?" a female secretary's voice spoke   
automatically.   
"May I please speak to Yazawa Takaomi-san?" I asked nervously.   
"Have you booked in an appointment?" the female voice asked.   
"No," I answered.   
"I'm sorry, but Yazawa-san is busy at the moment and unable to take your call,"   
the female voice rejected me.   
"Wait!" I shouted. "My name is Hino Rei. Yazawa-san scouted me this morning and   
he said to call!"   
"One moment please," the female voice replied.   
I was put on hold. The music became irritating and it took forever until I was   
switched to Yazawa-san.   
"Hello, Takaomi," a familiar male voice answered.   
"Hello? This is Hino Rei," I spoke nervously.   
"Ah, the beautiful girl with raven black hair?" he answered happily. I blushed.   
"Please, don't compliment me.....I'm already very nervous," I mumbled.   
"So?" he asked hopefully.   
"Yes, I'd love to," I told him.   
"Excellent. Can you drop by tomorrow afternoon?" he asked.   
"Sh-sh-sh-sure," I stuttered. "Gladly!"   
"Great, see you then," he said, then hung up.   
I sighed a deep sigh as I hung up. I had done it. There was no turning back now.   
Well, not really.....   
  
  
  
I stood outside the tall, gray building. Yazawa, Inc., it read. I drew in a deep   
breath and pushed the clear, glass door open. I walked in to the reception area.   
  
"May I help you?" the familiar female voice asked. I nodded.   
"I'm here to see Yazawa Takaomi-san," I told the lady.   
"One moment please," she smiled. "Your name?"   
"Hino Rei," I replied.   
The lady phoned Yazawa-san and told me to sit down. So I sat. I didn't wait long   
until I heard the elevator opened and out walked Yazawa-san. With a few others   
too. I stood up to greet him.   
"Hello, Rei, if you don't mind me calling you Rei," he smiled.   
"I'm so glad to be here Yazawa-san," I smiled.   
"Please, Takaomi is fine," he nodded. "These people are here to take a look at   
you, but don't be shy. Models are beautiful, but never shy."   
I smiled.   
"Okay."   
He introduced me. They were mostly managers and directors of modeling agencies.   
We walked upstairs to a huge conference room first, to get some of the paperwork   
done.   
After that, Takaomi-san showed me to the studio for some test shots. I was so   
nervous, unlike my usual self. There were many pretty young girls doing shoots   
when we walked around. They were all so professional!   
"Don't be so nervous, Rei," Takaomi-san laughed.   
"I'm sorry!" I sighed. "I can't get used to this with so many people watching!"   
The manager people all looked a bit pissed off, that I was wasting time, I   
guess.   
"Don't worry about other people, Rei," Takaomi-san smiled. "If you want, close   
your eyes!"   
"That's silly Takaomi-san..." I mumbled.   
But I did it anyway. I tried to shut out all the noise and all the talking   
around me. Suddenly, I was calm and at ease. I guess it was a form of   
meditation. I opened my eyes and I was fine now. I was in control.   
"I'm ready, Takaomi-san," I smiled confidently. "What do I do?"   
"No san, please," he laughed. "And do anything you want."   
He then called up a young girl and introduced her to me. Her name was Ootsuka   
Akiko. Her 'show' name was Ana (pronounced Aahna).   
"Hello, Rei! I hope we can be good friends," Akiko giggled. "Nice to meet you!   
Please call me Aki!"   
Her girliness scared me.....actually, I hated it. She giggled and squealed and   
laughed all cutesy. I shuddered.   
"She's your co-model for the winter Yazawa collection," Takaomi explained. "If   
you want, you can look through her wardrobe for these tests and choose   
something."   
"Great!" I shouted.   
"Come on, Rei!" Aki smiled sweetly. "I'll help!"   
I was dragged off by Aki and when we got to her make up room, she totally   
changed.....as I assumed.   
"Ugh, I can't believe Takaomi chose you.....he picked you off the streets didn't   
he? He has a soft spot for black haired girls, so don't think you're special,"   
she scoffed.   
"Are you jealous because you have blonde hair?" I asked her.   
"Of course not! I'm proud of my hair color! Anyway, it's not just blonde, it's   
strawberry blonde, okay?" she told me. I shrugged it off, but nodded.   
"So, let's see what you can wear....." she murmured while looking through a   
rack. "I think you won't fit in any of my clothes. You're too fat!"   
"Are you trying to make me angry?" I asked.   
"Why would I? I'm just making you annoyed because you'll never ever be a   
regular, okay?" she smiled in contempt. "You're just a replacement for my real   
co-model, Sachiko. She had an accident, so she's away for the winter collection.   
Takaomi didn't see anything in you, because I'm the main event!"   
"Whatever....." I muttered.   
"How about this one?" Aki suggested, pulling out a red dress. I hated it.   
"That's a horrible dress!" I complained.   
"My, my, what a picky girl!" she giggled annoyingly. There was a knock on the   
door. Aki flew at it. She opened the door and sure enough, it was Takaomi.   
"Chosen yet?" he asked. "What's this? You must be joking.....this is a horrible   
dress!"   
"Oh, I know, but I don't think she'll fit into anything else," Aki giggled.   
Takaomi stepped into the room and flicked through the rack. He found a suitable   
one and grinned.   
"Perfect!" he smiled and handed it to me. "Make sure you come out wearing that!"   
  
He left and Aki scowled at me. She was staring in disbelief at the dress in my   
hands. I looked at it and at first, it seemed like a normal formal, night going   
dress, so I put it on. After I wore it, I realized it was a very tight fitting   
and figure hugging dress complimenting my figure in every way.   
There was a split up both sides which started from about mid thigh. The dress   
itself wasn't bad, but it was so embarrassing to wear! It was almost see through   
because it was white. The dress must've been made out of light material,   
something like chiffon overlayed.   
Aki was just all in a huff and angry because Takaomi had chosen such a dress for   
me to wear. The neckline was too low for my comfort and the thin straps didn't   
help either. Also, the back was gaping open and it plunged about the length of   
my hair.   
I walked out nervously with Aki close at my heels to repel Takaomi from me. When   
I came back to the studio, the same managers looked at me differently, as if   
impressed. I kept trying to hide behind something, but I was pulled out from   
behind it. There was a long wolf whistle and Aki and I followed the direction of   
the sound. Both our heads turned to Takaomi.   
"My, my," he grinned. "I'd love to hire you forever!"   
"But she's only Sachiko's replacement!" Aki whined. "She can't be scouted for   
good!"   
Takaomi ignored Aki and walked over to me. I wanted to run away. I hated this   
dress in this situation.   
"Aki, I think you should go. This is a test shoot. It's private," Takaomi turned   
to Aki and said sternly. Aki grumbled, but left. Takaomi looked me up and down   
and nodded in approval of his choice of dress. Come to think of it, I shouldn't   
be nervous. What Aki said was partly right. I wasn't really anything special to   
Takaomi, just another young girl model. That's right, why try and hide from him?   
Or was I in the first place? I was confusing myself, so I just decided to get   
the shoot over and done with.   
"Great Rei, now look this way!" Takaomi shouted. I obediently did.   
"Great! Now just move over a little, yep, okay! Now lean against that prop!" he   
shouted again.   
After the shoot was over, Takaomi praised me saying that I impressed the judging   
managers with charm and beauty. I thanked him and walked off to get changed.   
When I reached Aki's make up room, I heard voices.   
"Oh, yeah, she's such a bitch!" I heard Aki giggling. "She took my favorite   
dress just to impress Takaomi! You know? That white one!"   
"Oh, God! Does she really think Takaomi likes her? He's like that to all the   
girls!" another laughed.   
"She must be stupid! Besides, she's only a replacement, isn't she?" another   
scoffed.   
I burst into the room and pretended not to have heard anything. I looked around   
for my clothes and they weren't here.   
"Oh, they were your clothes?" they giggled innocently. "We threw them in the   
recycle bin. They were so old and such bad taste!"   
I was about to walk out of the room when Aki stopped me.   
"Where are you going? Go whine to Takaomi about us?" she sneered. "This is model   
business girl."   
"Why should I whine? You're the one who's talking behind my back," I told her   
calmly. "Anyway, I'm not the whining type. I'm sure you'd know how annoying   
whining sounds."   
I walked out after that cool and calm rebuttal and headed for Takaomi's office.   
"You won't get him, Rei!" Aki screamed. "You just wait!"   
"Excuse me, Takaomi?" I asked, knocking on the door. He was sitting in his comfy   
chair behind a desk. He looked up and smiled, beckoning for me to come in.   
"What's the matter? Is Aki jealous again?" he chuckled.   
"You know about her?" I asked in amazement. "And you don't do anything about   
it?"   
"Of course! She's a good girl deep down," he laughed. "Anyway, I'm just some   
stupid little crush that she needs to get over." I nodded.   
"So?" he asked. I sat down opposite him in front of the desk and told him.   
"Uhhh, well I can't do anything about that," Takaomi apologized. "Unless you   
want to wear nothing, but hey I wouldn't mind!"   
"Can you not joke at a time like this?" I asked him seriously.   
"Sorry," he smiled apologetically. "I can drive you home. Keep the dress for   
today. Bring it back tomorrow or to my place if you want. Aki can be a pain."   
"Your place?" I asked. He nodded. He wrote down his address and telephone number   
and gave it to me. He stood up and stretched.   
"Should we go? You'd better get home soon I guess," he smiled. I nodded.   
Takaomi escorted me to his car. I sat down rigidly in his car as he drove me   
home. I wasn't sure how I'd explain this to Yuuichiro or grandpa. When we   
arrived at the temple, I thanked Takaomi and got out quickly.   
"Tomorrow!" Takaomi shouted as he drove off. I waved and quickly ran inside the   
temple.   
Awaiting me was an unknown wall of doom, gloom, and a hint of excitement.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Sweet Rivals

Discliamer: Me = no own Sailor Moon... okie dokie? ^^v  
  
White Lilies   
  
by Artemis   
  
Background: The inner Senshi are all in college and the final battle is over.   
Everything is fine and dandy.....don't I love this setting?  
  
Part Two - Sweet Rivals   
  
"Rei! How lovely to see you!" Takaomi smiled. "Come in, come in!"   
I stepped into his apartment and almost fainted. The mess was.....quite a lot.....   
"Excuse the mess, I've been trying to find an appropriate setting and designs and   
I had take away and well, it's....." Takaomi laughed. "Messy....."   
"Here's the dress," I smiled, handing it to him. "So I'll be off now."   
"Wait, have some coffee and I have to discuss the settings. Since you're here and   
all," Takaomi said to me, smiling.   
I gave in and stayed. For some reason, I couldn't resist to him. Any other guy and   
I would've left.....well not even let him scout me in the first place. I sat on the   
couch and Takaomi brought coffee. He showed me a couple of pamphlets of a few snowy   
places, where he wanted to take shots with lodges or other skiers. Aki was doing the   
romantic scenes because he didn't want to pressure me too much.   
"So, how about it?" Takaomi asked. "Two weeks vacation in snow. Another two in some   
more snow."   
"I don't know....." I sighed. "But I guess I'll have to, huh?"   
"I don't want to force you to do anything," Takaomi told me seriously.   
"It's your choice."   
I knew Aki wouldn't shut up about it, so I agreed. I was never like this, to influencing   
my thoughts with what anyone else would think, not even with Usagi-chan.   
"How old are you, Takaomi?" I asked straight forwardly.   
He looked at me with surprise, then gave me a reply, "Thirty, why?"   
"Just curious," I smiled.   
Aki was crazy......a thirty year old? I had to admit, he did look very handsome and   
he was sweet. I shook the idea out of my head and relaxed.   
"Is Aki bothering you?" Takaomi asked. "If she is, I can do something for you."   
"No...I want to be in the raw business," I laughed. "With Aki and all!"   
"I envy your strength," Takaomi smiled admiringly. "When's your birthday?"   
"April 17th," I told him.   
"What would you like?" he asked. "I always buy things for my girls."   
The way he said 'my girls' sounded like we were his pets.....but anyhow, what   
could I ask for?   
"Lilies," I smiled. "Lilies would be nice."   
"No rings, cars, dresses?" Takaomi asked in disbelief. "Just lilies?"   
"Lilies," I nodded.   
Takaomi nodded. "Okay, then.....lilies it is!"   
"I'd better get going soon," I told him, getting up.   
I walked over the junk and tripped on a book. Takaomi grabbed me and pulled me on   
top of him. Our faces were only centimeters apart and Takaomi's expression changed.   
Or was it my imagination? Why was I being stupid about him anyway? I never cared about  
men before.....they were untrustworthy.....I hated men! I was thinking so hard in my   
mind with the same thought whirling over and over, that I hadn't realized that Takaomi   
was still holding me. He kissed me all of a sudden, which took me by surprise. His lips   
kissed me passionately and I thought about kissing him back when I stopped myself. Was   
I being stupid? He was a man, who I hated! What was I doing? What was I thinking? I   
broke free from his grip and turned away. Takaomi didn't say anything, but I could tell   
he was confused and sorry. I clenched my hand into a fist and scowled at him. I stormed   
out and left as soon as possible.   
  
"Rei....." Usagi-chan comforted me.   
She hugged me tight and I cried. I wanted to be with Takaomi, but what Aki had said   
stuck in my mind and I could never forgive myself either, for kissing him. For letting   
him kiss me.   
"I just don't know what to do, Usagi-chan....." I sobbed. "He's so nice, but inside I   
can't trust him. And he's just like my father.....a dedicated worker.....and Aki said   
he treats all the girls the same....."   
"Shhh, shhh," Usagi-chan whispered. "Rei, he likes you.....probably a lot. Maybe you   
shouldn't work for him if it's so awkward. But I guess running away from it wouldn't   
be you."   
"It wasn't 'me' to go following a man around to begin with. I don't know why I even   
thought he liked me," I sighed.   
"Rei, you have to tell him that you just can't trust men....." Usagi-chan smiled   
gently. "Then, I'm sure he'll understand. Otherwise, you two will never be able   
to talk....."   
I nodded. I hugged Usagi-chan once more and thanked her for her comfort. She   
just giggled and kicked me out, encouraging me to talk to Takaomi right now.   
  
It was awkward, seeing him stare at me during the shoots. His expression was blank   
and he seemed to just be staring through me. After I finished, I went to talk to him.   
I avoided Aki and rehearsed my lines before going in his office. I knocked and walked   
in, surprising him.   
"Hey, there," he tried to laugh.   
"Hi," I smiled weakly. I closed the door and sat down in front of him.   
"I'm sorry about yesterday," Takaomi apologized honestly. "I couldn't help myself....."   
"I have something to tell you," I smiled gently. "And it's okay. I didn't really   
mind it...I just don't trust men....."   
"Tell me about it," Takaomi smiled.   
So I did. I told him about my father, how I hated him and generally all men. They   
were untrustworthy and I didn't need them to live.   
"And the moral of the story is?" Takaomi grinned.   
"I need you," I smiled. "I think...I just don't think I can get into any sort of   
relationship yet....."   
"I can wait," he smiled, taking my hand. "I can wait....."   
  
THE END 


End file.
